Protect Me
by Padfoot1314
Summary: This is a JoeyxSeto. Meaning it's bxb. Don't like? Don't read. Joey is getting bullied and Seto finds out about it. How does Seto react? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Normally Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba are never seen together. If they are seen together it's normally to throw insults at each other. Today was no different or so it seemed. Joey walked around with his head down. Most people didn't question it because it was something Joey was always doing. That is when he's not around his friends or Kaiba. For some reason, Kaiba was the only person to notice that something was wrong with Wheeler. That's the perks of being enemies with someone. You notice things way before anyone else. Anyways, Seto didn't say anything for two reasons. One they were sworn enemies, so that wouldn't look good for him. Two he had a reputation for not caring and he didn't want to chance that. Once school ended Seto decoded to follow Joey to try to see what was wrong. Now don't get it wrong, Seto only did it to use it against Joey at a later time. What he saw wasn't what he thought was wrong. He thought that maybe Wheeler had gotten himself a girlfriend and she had dumped him, but never did he think that Wheeler was getting bullied. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what to do without ruining his reputation.


	2. Someone Help Me

In Joey's P.O.V.  
I walked out of the classroom and I knew that those punks would jump me because my friends weren't with me. I wouldn't have to meet them for a while and they knew that. As I predicted, they came when I was putting my stuff in my locker. One asked, "Where's the gang Wheeler?" I groaned because they knew where they were. They were at their houses to get ready for our sleepover at Yugi's house. The jerks had heard us planning the sleepover. I know the gang cares for me, but I wished they would notice these guys were bullying me. They think they are my new friends because we "hang out" with each other. I don't want to bother my friends with my problems, so I don't tell them. I got snapped out of my musing by the locking of a classroom door. I didn't even notice they had dragged me to an empty classroom until I heard the lock. They quickly cornered me and started punching me. They knocked me to the ground after a little while. They started to kick me as well as punch me. My world was going black when they finally stopped. I heard them leave me there. Then, I heard the door reopen. I didn't have the strength to see who it was. Soon my world went black and my last thought was: 'Please someone help me.'


	3. Saving Joey

In Seto's P.O.V.:  
I silently follow Wheeler around to his locker. I was watching from a distance and I heard every word his new friends said. I don't understand why the words sound menacing, but I was going to find out. As I look closer, Wheeler seems to have fallen into lala land. That stupid, gorgeous fool! He also seemed to get more depressed when his new "friends" got closer to him. They, basically, drag him to an empty classroom. They locked the door, so I couldn't get in. I don't even know why I want to protect Wheeler until I look through the window on the door. The bastards had Joey pinned to the ground and were beating him up. Joey was bleeding a lot and I knew he would be needing a nurse very soon if he was to live. The punks finally slowed before fully stopping. I quickly moved, so they didn't see me. I heard one ask timidly, "If he's still alive, are we still up for next week?" All of the others quickly nodded glaring at the timid boy as if he was stupid. I quickly realized that the boy was scared of them, so did as they asked. The boy wisely shut his mouth as they left. I quickly walked in and tended to Joey's more immediate wounds. Then, I ran him to the nearest hospital before taking his phone and sending a group message to his friends. That way they all know to come and I don't have to go through his messages. That would be very bad indeed.


	4. Protective Best Friends

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f1db0b7f4fe24bf910a8efff5daa71d"In Yugi's P.O.V.:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was at the shop with Tristan and Anzu waiting for Joey. I swear I get a bad vibe from his new friends, but he tells me there is nothing to worry about. I still worry about it though. I was snapped out of my musings when all three of us got a message from Joey. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Something's happened. Please come to XXXX Hospital ~Seto Kaiba'/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Now, we were all worried. Why would Kaiba have Joey's phone? Better yet, how does he have Joey's phone? We quickly run to the hospital where we see Kaiba pacing in the waiting room. I walked up to him and put a hand in his shoulder because I'm the braver one of us. I ask, "What happened and why are you with Joey?" He quickly turned and faced me before sighing deeply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df8f0786827c641ec73450abe867f63"He said, "This might take a while, so you might want to sit down." We sat down before he started his tale. We listened closely. I knew there was something fishy about those guys. Something else caught my attention. The way Kaiba was getting angry in Joey's defense made me wonder if Kaiba liked Joey. They would actually be great together./p 


	5. New Friendships Are Formed

Still in Yugi's P.O.V.:  
Tristan snapped me out of my thoughts by exclaiming, "He is never going to be left with them again!" We all nod our heads in agreement. Even Kaiba nodded.

Anzu questioned, "Kaiba, are you going to help us with this?" He looked at her.

He stated, "Of course. My reputation be damned!" I nodded my head before standing up. All of them looked at me questionally as I put my hand in front of Kaiba.

I simply said with a smirk, "Hi! I'm Yugi Motto and I would like to be your friend." Kaiba looked surprised before shaking my hand.

He said, "I'm Seto Kaiba and I'd like to be your friend as well." The others got up and introduced themselves as well. That's how a new friendship formed between former enemies. Shortly after, a nurse walked towards us.

She asked, "For Joey Wheeler?" I sighed deeply before I stood up. I thought _'Here we go.'_


End file.
